Adventurers Report - Thursday 17 March - Robert - Port Plenty
GM: Robert Players: · Nell Saunders of Independence/Sam · Perun and Bojang the monkey/John · Rubrum Flax and Legs the cougar sized frog/Beth · Schmoopy/Robbie Report by Rubrum Flax (Beth Risdon) Dear Ma and Pa Greetings from the Granite Citadel! Once again I have news of my awesome adventures so make sure to tell everyone back home all about it. After returning from my first journey as a recruit I knew someone needed to help gather more information about the Hobgoblin’s terrible plans for Port Plenty. I put the call out to gather adventurers and, boy, were we a motley crew! Schmoopy returned to aid us on our journey, and we added others to our team –an Elf Druid named Nell (This lady lives on Crown Island with the Humans that hate Elves! Go figure.) and an Orc named Perun and his companion monkey named Bojack. I was a bit worried to set out with such a small team, so we asked the Sentinels and Vanguard for help and got two other hirelings - Jerrart the Dwarf (He speaks Goblin, which is terrible to listen to but good for the trip) and Lalo the Halfling recruit (Greener than I was when I started, poor girl). Nell shapeshifted into a horse to make our journey easier and unfortunately seemed to lose his wits and remained a horse, so to prevent further mishap and save time we decided to teleport to Carabalis. Perun was against the idea but as time was of the essence we had to risk it. We teleported to Carabalis which was an adventure in itself! Schmoopy, Lalo and I had never teleported before but let’s just say, I was one of the lucky ones. After a quick clean up everyone was once again fresh-smelling and ready to continue to the port, where after some trouble with an orc woman who didn’t understand the importance of our mission we requisitioned her barge and made it aboard the Grey Sail. This ship, under the command of Captain Zha, was transporting gear to the Granite Citadel troops stationed at Port Plenty. Zha, she didn’t take kindly to Schmoopy and sent him back with the barge we had requisitioned. Luckily she had heard of my success in uncovering the Goblin’s plan to attack Port Plenty and let the rest of us stay on board. We travelled for three days on board and arrived at Port Plenty ready for adventure (although Lalo didn’t seem to take to life on board very well and turned greener than our crops in spring!). I was surprised and pleased to have found Schmoopy stowed away in Jerrarts sleeping bag - as a hireling he really was going beyond required duty! Port Plenty was bustling with elves and halflings (I thought I might have seen Cousin Gnall!) We first went to stable our mounts at the tavern. Nell (a horse no more), Jerrart, Perun and I headed to the Granite Citadel camp, and met Sentinel Office Cariel. She told us they did not have much more in the way of information for us, and was happy for us to try and discover more about the Goblins plans for Port Plenty. Meanwhile, Schmoopy and Lalo had ventured to the marketplace, and when they returned Schmoopy was full of information! Through a romantic tryst with a wizened old Shaman named Varri , he had obtained not only a case of the Clap but lots of knowledge about the more worrisome types of Goblins – the Bugbear and the Hobgoblin. Varri warned Schmoopy of the Hobgoblin Keerlan, and beseeched him not to go into single combat with a Hobgoblin as they are crafty, clever, and highly skilled in combat. Our initial plan was to have Perun row us offshore of the Goblin camp under the cover of darkness on a scouting mission, however we learned that Goblins have very keen eyesight in the dark. Nell volunteered to transform into a seagull and scout the goblin camp from the air. When he returned he had much to tell us! There were over 800 Goblins gathered together at the camp. The Goblins had chained boats together and seemed to be dragging them towards the water. It seemed that the Goblins planned to block off the Port of Plenty with this long string of chained boats! We rushed to inform Officer Cariel of this, and when she heard of the Goblins plans she sounded the war horn to evacuate the Port. Perun suggested that the Dwarf ship The Leopard Seal''which was docked in the harbour and had a large metal icebreaker on its bow, could potentially run at the boats and break through the chain, preventing the blockade. Officer Cariel gave him her seal and Jerrart wrote a letter in Dwarvish warning of the attack. While Perun took this to ''the Leopard Seal, Schmoopy headed to find Zha and warn her of the threat and Nell took off again as a seagull to see what else she could find from the sky. Jerrart, Lalo and I followed Officer Cariel to tell the Lord of Port Plenty, Lord Dambrath, of the imminent attack and begin evacuation. He left to lead his citizens to safety at Baymore, and then onto the Vineyards at Bayjol where the Lord believed they could find help. From out of nowhere, in flew Nell looking like a pincushion full of arrows! Then, out of the forests came hundreds of flaming arrows, headed straight for The Leopard Seal! While avoiding the arrows, Perun and Jerrart threw buckets of water on the now burning ship, while Nell and I headed toward Officer Cariel to tell her the news from Nell’s scouting trip. Nell told her not to use flaming arrows, as the Goblin boats are covered in mud to protect from fire. She also mentioned seeing a large Hobgoblin in splendid armour in charge of the attack. Cariel commanded her troops to fire anyway, and I headed on Legs out into the harbour to fire upon the first boat in the chain. The Leopard Seal seemed to be too damaged for any attack, and through the flames on the burning dock we could see the Hobgoblin thought to be Keerlan riding a bigger ship unattached to the chain. Perun and I fired upon the Goblins but the Hobgoblin had a healer who kept laying hands to any damage we could do! He seemed to be wearing a cloak with Strom’s insignia. Schmoopy told Lelo to attack with all her might, but unfortunately she took an arrow to the hip and Nell took her to safety. Officer Cariel sounded the retreat, and we evacuated from the burning dock and met up with the refugees heading toward Bayjol. Once we saw the refugees safely to Bayjol we took the safe ten day ride across the plains to return to the Granite Citadel. Ballick of the Vanguard (You remember him, he was the one that evaluated us last time) was so happy with us he cried. HE CRIED MA! I don’t think I have ever had a happier moment in my life. We managed to save the entire town, not a single life was lost because of our successful mission!! Ballick took us to meet Imelda, the Head of the Vanguard, and she thanked us for our hard work! Needless to say, I am a lot more well-known around here now. I am sorry I couldn’t stay home and be a farmer like Pa wanted but I saved lives today and I glad to be here at the Citadel. I promise to write again soon. All our love, Rubrum and Legs PS please tell Cousin Elera all about this!! Especially the part where I am thanked by Imelda! She keeps sending me tales of her large family and lovely home like she has achieved greatness and I am getting sick of it.